Aquarian
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Im not some freaking chick! Just let that thought go because Im not the one who goes and fallows Mello everywhere, hes the one that does it to me! Matt's thought about Mello, the female role in the relationship, the mafia.PreSuicidalkidnapping. Matt/Mello


**Authors note: Told you I was going through a Death Note phase. Get over it. Anyways, I was looking up information on Matt and Mello, which are in my top 3 list of favorite people in death note, and in my top 10 list of favorite anime people, when I found out that Matt is an Aquarian, and Mello is a Sagittarius. Now me, being the weird horoscope loving me, used this information to my advantage, because, dear readers, just like Matt, I'm also a proud Aquarius who's best friend/boyfriend/lover is a Sagittarius, so I used this information to my advantage before realizing; Matt wouldn't have been the girl in that relationship like everybody seems to think he is, he would have actually been the boy and Mello would have been the girl, so, I wrote this, Enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Title: **Aquarian

**Pairing: **Mello/Matt (and hinted Matt/Mello/Near)

**Warning: **Swearing!

Mello was in another one of his stupid gang meetings. I'm not even completely sure as to why he choose to affiliate himself with the mafia, but I do know that every single fucking time he has them over, they all treat me like I'm some fucking whore who can be passed around. I'm not a fucking bitch you know. I mean, I'm not the one that _looks _like a girl here, that's Mello, but still, everyone, and I do mean fucking _everyone _thinks I'm his personal sex toy and that he'll just throw me away when he's done with me! That's another thing that pisses me off about this stupid mafia meetings, it makes Mello shallow and cold.

Don't get me wrong, I love Mello, always have and I always will, but oh fucking god, how I hate him when he's with his mafia, because he's _always _telling me what to do, and if I don't do it, he freaks at me for making him look like he has less power. Maybe it's just me, but it's complete bullshit! I ain't his fucking slave and I _hate _how I'm always second best to him. Sometimes I think I'd be better of without him. I mean, it's only his stupid mafia that attempts to take off my goggles and points guns at me! But then I remember…

How before he came to Whammy's, I was completely isolated from everyone and refused to have any contact with any human being.

How he was the one that held me and saved me from the memories of my horrible life before him.

How without him I'd probably be in that same state, wasting even more time on videogames and even more away from the entire world.

How without him I would have never learnt to live, to hate or to love.

How without him I'd probably be 6 feet under ground by now, buried way before my time.

How I was the one who wiped his tears and attempted to keep him away from his fears.

How I was the one friend he's ever had, and how he was mine.

How he was the one that used my idea to escape from the hellhole whammy's had become and turned it into a reality.

What? You thought Mello was the one who told me what to do and I was the faithful puppy dog? Fuck that idea, I'm just as capable as Mello to bark fucking orders at people, I just usually don't want to finish what I've started, or I get bored and move unto some other project.

I light the cigarette that was in between my lips and sigh. Right now, it was cold and raining and I had refused to go along in this suicide mission that Mello was working on so I was sitting on the street watching all the cars drive by. Mello plan was horrible, and the only way it worked was if we both wound up dead, and I refuse to cooperate in something that will kill Mello and I. I'm not an idiot, and I love him! I don't want him to fucking kill himself to prove Near wrong! Near really wasn't fucking worth it. Near was just some ultra-cold bastard (lies) who you never once spoke anything other then words of hate to (Lies) who also wants your head on a platter and not your dick (lies, lies, lies!) Would you have died if I asked you to Mello? Would you have gone through some stupid suicide mission so you could prove me wrong? Miheal Fucking Keehl, would you even dared to consider the fact that I love you?

Oh for fuck sakes… I do sound like a girl; A stupid fucking whiny bitch.

Despite everything, when I see the burly, dark men pile out of the building, I walk up the metal staircase before reach our room and see Mello sitting on the mattress with his head between his hands and I wrap my arms around him. Despite it all I kiss him on the cheek and wipe away his tears before asking, "What the hell's wrong with you?" Despite everything I did and said, he wraps his pale arms around me tightly and sits in my lap with his head against my chest. "I'm sorry, Mail, you must hate me," Despite all the shit he put me through, I hold him tighter and whisper, "it's ok, Miheal, I love you." And despite everything he knows I was thinking, he presses his soft, chocolate tasting lips against mine and then whispers, "I love you too,"

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and smiled. I found myself forgetting everything I had thought about earlier, all the struggles about me bring the girl in this relationship and smile to myself, because, ok, maybe Mello and I trade places with who's going to be emotional, but if I'm forced to be the bitch, then at least I can say I'm his bitch.

**Authors note: God… I had an idea rush halfway through this oneshot and just completely forgot where I was going with it lol. Anyways, I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it for you, and whether you liked it or not, I want to know what you thought of it.**

**Oh, really random bit of information, are you aware that Matt and Mello die the day after my birthday? Yeah, they held of the Takada kidnapping to come and party with me. Lol ok kidding, but you have to admit that be freaking kool. Anyways Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


End file.
